


money can't buy me love

by edeania



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, also he's a spoiled rich bitch :), i was trying to stay innocent but failed, inspired from a tweet, jeongcheol - Freeform, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edeania/pseuds/edeania
Summary: In which Jeonghan is a spoiled rich kid and Seungcheol is the newly hired gardener.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	money can't buy me love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/ctrlcouphan/status/1271420751417970688)
> 
> title is a beatles song!
> 
> feel free to skip the sex at the end if it ain't your thing! tbh it ain't mine either and idk how to write smut to save my life lmao

Jeonghan always prided himself on having the best taste, his unreasonably expensive attire, even for just lazing around, are proof enough of that. He was not the type of person to be caught dead sporting anything that wasn't a brand, as if he could deal with that embarrassment.

So when he plumped down on a lounge chair near the pool in only a basic tank top and shorts – which he _only_ wore because Sunday is the usual day off for employees – he did so without much thought or care, sipping his usual iced coffee that sits at his door step every morning waiting for him.

Sipping lazily, eyes closed behind the sunglasses - Gold and Wood 253 Diamond, 55,000$ no less – his brows furrowed when the sudden shade, blocking his routine morning tan session, appeared. Opening his eyes slowly, Jeonghan was struck by a pair of plump lips and big round eyes looking down at him.

Raising the sunglasses to rest atop his head, he looked at the man in front of him.

"Um, hey," The man said, one hand placed at the back of his head, and damn if that wasn't a modeling pose. "My name is Seungcheol, I'm the new gardener?" He phrased it as if it was a question, and Jeonghan found himself admiring his biceps.

Swallowing, Jeonghan looked the man up and down not so subtly, which prompted a slight blush to rise to his cheeks. Adorable, was the only word to describe him as.

"Sunday is usually the day off," Jeonghan replied, tongue circling the straw before finally he took another sip.

"Um," Seungcheol followed his mouth as he sipped, as Jeonghan hoped he would, but he quickly caught himself and raised his eyes to look at Jeonghan's, though his blush deepened immensely. "Yes I know, I was told to arrive today to sign some papers."

Jeonghan hummed, toying with the idea of teasing the man further, but eventually he raised from his seat with a sigh – there will be plenty of time to play later – and gestured for him to follow.

Entering his father's study, he saw the aforementioned papers laying on his desk, along with a sticky note for Jeonghan to read. Sighing, he moved aside for Seungcheol to sit at the chair as he read and signed the papers.

Jeonghan really had to talk with his father and request that all notes be left where he could see them immediately, so he wouldn't have to deal with a situation like this again– he dresses to impress, after all.

Seungcheol cleared his throat when he finished and Jeonghan walked him to the front door, "How did you get in?" He questioned, suddenly realizing the staff was off today so no one was there to show him out or let him in.

"Oh," Seungcheol dug deep in his pocket and fished out a key. "Mr. Yoon gave me a key for the backyard," He looked sheepish as he added, "I'm sorry I let myself in but I knocked and no one replied,"

Humming again, Jeonghan sipped loudly, drawing the other man's eyes down to his lips yet again. Satisfaction spread through him as he purposely lowered his voice, "Well, I'm looking forward to get to know you, Seungcheol."

The other man cleared his throat before sheepishly asking, "Can I ask for your name?"

Smirking, Jeonghan moved to shut the door, stretching out unnecessarily. "It's Jeonghan," He whispered, delighted when the other man blushed yet again.

This was going to be fun.

****

After acquiring Seungcheol's work schedule, Jeonghan spent the entire evening of the day before his shift to settle on an outfit. He needed to make up for the horrendous first impression he left on the man.

After a long few hours, his room looking like a war zone by the time he was done (the poor maids had their work caught out for them tomorrow) he finally settled on tight checkered black and white jeans and a white satin dress shirt tucked into them.

When the morning came he dressed and styled his hair, looking at his reflection in the mirror he knew he made the right choice with the outfit, and couldn't resist winking at himself before descending the stairs with confidence.

But what he wasn't expecting was to see the man he had been thinking about all week at the bottom of the stairs, talking to a maid.

Stumbling, Jeonghan cursed out loud, and then again privately when the other looked in his direction with shock.

"Jeonghan." He smiled, gums showing, and Jeonghan had to mentally shake himself to _stop staring_.

"Seungcheol," He tried to mask the embarrassment rising up by looking away from the other man as he came to a stop in front of him.

"Jeonghan sir, your morning drink is waiting in the fridge." The maid Seungcheol had been speaking to (what was her name? he really had to start paying attention at some point) informed him before excusing herself.

They stood for a moment in silence, Seungcheol looking like he wanted to say something but stopping himself, and Jeonghan trying to remember the lines he had come up with to tease the other over the past week, though his mind had completely blanked out unexpectedly.

"Seungcheol!" Someone called, and they both turned to look in the direction of the backyard, where an older man who Jeonghan was pretty sure was the head gardener, was shouting in their direction.

"Coming!" He called back, going to leave before stopping and turning to Jeonghan with a sheepish look. "You look really nice." He mumbled, before running off.

Jeonghan stared after him as he ran off. Well, at least a part of his plan worked.

****

The week after that Jeonghan settled on a more comfortable look, ripped light blue jeans and a pink oversized dress shirt draped over a white tee. But comfortable wasn't to be confused with cheap, the simplest part of the outfit was the tee, a Maison Margiela Plain Cotton T-Shirt costing 150$.

Jisoo judged him for days afterwards when he purchased it.

Descending the stairs carefully this time, he saw no sign of Seungcheol, which calmed him. He hadn't realized it but his heart was actually beating twice as fast as normal and he was begging to sweat despite the cool weather. He chose to tuck the information somewhere in the back of his mind and focus on his mission for now.

His drink in hand, he lazily followed the sounds of a lawnmower until finally he found his prey. Swallowing, he took in the sight with hungry eyes.

Seungcheol was in a tank top, proudly showing his biceps, and sporting basketball shorts. Jeonghan had never been one for sporty casual wear, but the way the look fitted Seungcheol's body was indescribable.

He only noticed that he had been staring, again, when cold water drops from the drink in his hand dripped onto his sandaled toes.

Shaking himself, he plumped down in his usual lounge chair and pointedly looked away from the scene. He only lasted so long though, before his gaze drifted back in the direction of the sweaty man. He had no idea how long he had been staring after the man but his drink had been finished for a while by the time Seungcheol spotted him and jogged over.

"Jeonghan," He greeted, the tiredness in his voice showing despite the happy go lucky smile.

"Seungcheol." Jeonghan nodded, trying very hard not to show how the other man's shiny sweaty body was affecting him.

Still smiling, Seungcheol pointed at his empty cup. "Let me get that for you," he said, stretching his palm out.

Jeonghan handed him the cup, _thank you_ , he wanted to say but the other was already walking back.

Again, Jeonghan realized he had failed to tease the other like he wanted. Pouting, he dug out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Jisoooooooooooooooooo~"

****

"I get it, he's hot." Jisoo shrugged as he stared at the man in question, who was trimming hedges by the pool, from the terrace in Jeonghan's room.

"You're no help at all!" Jeonghan whined from where he was sprawled on his bed, legs kicking the air like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Well, I don't really know what you expect me to do," The younger called over his shoulder, used by now to Jeonghan acting like a spoiled kid who wasn't getting his way.

Jeonghan jumped to his feet, following Jisoo unto the terrace and sighing when he saw Seungcheol whipping the sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his tank.

"I want him." He stated, feeling a scowl gracing his features when Jisoo just laughed.

"This isn't another pair of pants you can just use Daddy's card to get, Jeonghan."

Jeonghan's voice rose despite himself, "I know that!" he shouted, and he knew Jisoo got the reaction he was fishing for when he just smirked.

"Maybe you can try to, I don't know, talk to him?" The condescending look on the younger's face made Jeonghan want to punch him. But he knew Jisoo liked to push his buttons, they grew up together after all, and Jisoo was his best friend, even though he was the biggest douche Jeonghan has ever met.

"If it was that easy…" He trailed off, following Seungcheol with his eyes as he disappeared inside the garden shed. Already he found himself missing the view.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Jisoo turned to lean against the railings, arms crossed and still smirking like an asshole.

"He could hate me." Jeonghan pouted at his friend, who rolled his eyes fondly before pulling him into a hug.

"That has got to be the dumbest thing you have ever said." The smirk on Jisoo's face was an amused one, and Jeonghan knew that despite the younger always being the one to drag Jeonghan's unnecessary spending through the mud, that their friendship was as real as it got. That Jisoo loved him like a brother.

"Please," Jeonghan sniffed, leaning into the hug and sighing contentedly. "I've said much, _much_ worse."

****

A few weeks later Jeonghan was in full on panic mode. Jisoo and him have gone over how Jeonghan was going to approach Seungcheol but he kept putting it off as much as possible, instead choosing to continue with the subtle flirting the two have settled into.

But now, wearing a jumper that was yellow on one side and green on the other, coupled with blue jeans, standing at the top of the stairs, Jeonghan felt unsure.

Yes, he had noticed how the other man had reacted to Jeonghan whenever he did something suggestive, but for all Jeonghan knew he could have just been playing along with him because his father was Seungcheol's employer.

Taking a deep breath, he descended the stairs. This time when Seungcheol was at the bottom talking to the same maid he had spoken to before, he was prepared and managed to reach the bottom of the stairs without stumbling.

"Jeonghan." Seungcheol greeted, and reached out his hand to him, Jeonghan was confused at first, but then he noticed the other was holding his drink.

Taking it gratefully, he smiled at him. "Thank you, Seungcheol."

Seungcheol smiled warmly, and the maid excused herself, though Jeonghan noticed the slight smirk on her face as she did so. Her name is Chaeyoung, he learned that through conversations he forced himself into when stalking Seungcheol. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had actually found it rewarding, if not enjoyable, to finally get the know the staff that had seen him grow up.

"I've got work too," Seungcheol gestured towards the garden, turning to walk when Jeonghan interrupted him before he could.

"I'll walk you." He said, not leaving room for argument as he started walking ahead of him, forcing Seungcheol to follow.

"Thanks,"

They walked in comfortable silence till they reached the usual spot where Jeonghan always laid in his favorite lounge chair and Seungcheol tended to the grass or the hedges or whatever the fuck else Seojun, the gardener, ordered him to do.

"Well, I'll see you," Seungcheol said, and Jeonghan panicked for a moment, thinking he had lost his shot yet again.

"Um," He squeaked, and Seungcheol stopped and turned to look at him questioningly.

"What?" He asked, confusion in his furrowed brows.

Jeonghan swallowed, cursing himself for his complete lack of smoothness. "I wanted to ask you," Suddenly his throat felt incredibly dry and he sipped his drink hastily before clearing his throat to speak again.

Seungcheol caught him off guard though, speaking before Jeonghan could. "Jeonghan," He smiled, gums adorably showing. "I'll pick you up at eight." Winking, he started to walk backwards towards the shouting of his name from Seojun, holding eye contact with Jeonghan until he reached the man and turned his attention on him.

Jeonghan stood there stunned, feeling the heat rising to his face faster than ever before and he quickly turned around and ran to his bedroom. Chaeyoung, who was in the process of changing his sheets, looked surprised to see him, since everyone knew his routine by now. But without elaborating he kindly dismissed her from his room and locked the door behind her.

Since when had their rolls reversed? Jeonghan was supposed to be the one making Seungcheol blush and run away!

Pulling out his phone he dialed a familiar number, when Jisoo answered with a sleepy 'hello' Jeonghan just started recalling the moment to him frantically. To his credit, Jisoo listened intently, not yawning even once.

"So… this is good, right?" Jisoo questioned, voice still raspy from sleep.

"Wha- yes, obviously!" Incredulous, Jeonghan yelled through the phone.

"Why are you shouting at me, I just woke up!" Jisoo whined, severely not understanding the situation in which Jeonghan found himself.

"Jisoo. Seungcheol asked me out." He repeated, enunciating every word.

"Yes, I heard the first time. Congratulations," Jeonghan could almost hear his eye roll, but before he could say anything the call was cut off.

"Damn you, Jisoo!" He shouted at no one, and Imagined Jisoo laughing at him as he went back to sleep.

****

The evening found Jeonghan's room an even bigger mess than the first day he had tried to impress Seungcheol (this time however, he actually felt guilty about the work cut out for the maids… swallowing his pride, he decides to wake up early tomorrow and clean up the piles of clothes around the room).

It was almost impossible trying to decide what to wear, Seungcheol gave no indication to where they would be going, and unfortunately Jeonghan had never enquired for his number so he couldn't even ask.

Eventually he settled on fancy casual wear, seeing as Seungcheol's job was gardening, he didn't think the other was going to take him to a fancy restaurant like all his other dates have before. Well, he hoped not, at least.

He landed on tight black jeans and a stripy white and blue shirt with a matching tie worn as a scarf flowing freely down the length of his shirt and over his thighs.

Waiting patiently, Jeonghan nearly jumped out of his skin when finally, there was a knock on the front door. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and took in the sight before him.

Jeonghan had never seen Seungcheol dressed up, only ever having seen him in his work clothes. But the man before him wasn't what he expected from the gardener he had grown to be fond of.

Hair gelled back and revealing his brilliant forehead, Seungcheol smiled at him. He wore a tightly fitted dress shirt in white and snug black jeans. Even though Jeonghan could tell the fabrics weren't high end like his own were, he still thought Seungcheol looked breathtaking.

"Hey," Seungcheol offered, clearly enjoying the way the other was admiring the look.

"Hi." Jeonghan answered pathetically. "I wasn't sure what to wear," He added dumbly, feeling the blush raise to his cheeks when Seungcheol looked him up and down pointedly.

"You look great." He grinned, stepping back and gesturing for Jeonghan to follow. Though it was more of a request than a command, and Jeonghan felt an honest smile grace his lips as he followed.

****

Seungcheol continued to surprise him.

After Making sure Jeonghan would be okay with it, Seungcheol drove them (in his bright red truck that had Jeonghan gagging) to a park where he laid down a blanket and pulled out a basket from the back of his truck, and presented Jeonghan with a picnic he had prepared.

"I know it's not much," He hesitated, blush spreading unto his cheeks adorably. "But I hope you'll like it, nonetheless."

Jeonghan didn't know what to say, no one had ever gone out of their way like that for him before. Every single one of his previous boyfriends had gifted him with various gifts, lovely expensive items, Jeonghan had gushed and thanked them every time, even though they never really excited him.

Money had never been a problem for him, having been spoiled from a young age with endless gifts and never having heard a no to his many ridiculous requests. Jeonghan half expected Seungcheol to do the same as all the others, having become used to people assuming he cared for them by the price of their gifts.

Feeling warmth spread in his chest, he smiled genuinely at Seungcheol, who perked up visibly when their eyes met. "This is great Seungcheol, thank you."

They ate the cheese, crackers and vegetables Seungcheol prepared, sharing childhood stories. Jeonghan learned that Seungcheol wanted to be a singer when he was younger, but he needed to get a job in order to support his family. The thought of Seungcheol having to give up on his dreams because of something as simple as money had Jeonghan feeling guilty. Knowing he had so much of what Seungcheol had so little.

But Seungcheol was quick to see his fallen shoulders and reassured him that he wasn't at all unhappy, despite the circumstances, and believes that things in life happen for a reason.

"Otherwise, I wouldn't have met you." He said, and Jeonghan knew his face was as red as the tomato he was chewing.

Jeonghan hadn't shared much about his family to anyone but Jisoo, he was the only one who knew how strained his relationship with his parents was, despite the ridiculous amounts of money he receives from them monthly, there is still a huge rift between them.

For some unknown reason, he opened up to Seungcheol. Maybe because he had opened up to him first, maybe because Seungcheol had unconditionally been nothing but sweet to him from the moment they met, he couldn't say.

All he knew was that before he could realize what he was doing he was already leaning forward and pressing his lips to Seungcheol's.

Not unkindly, Seungcheol pushed him back slightly. "Jeonghan," He looked unsure, itching to ask something that he couldn't bring himself to.

"What?" Jeonghan breathed, disappointed but trying not to show it.

"I just…" Hesitating, Seungcheol took a deep breath before meeting Jeonghan's eyes. "I don't want this to be a one-time thing."

Jeonghan was stunned for a moment, staring into Seungcheol's eyes that sparkled with something Jeonghan desired.

"Seungcheol, I like you," He confessed, finally, voice only slightly above a whisper. "a lot."

"Really?" The shock on Seungcheol's face was both endearing and painful.

How anyone could look at this man and not fall in love was impossible so far as Jeonghan was concerned.

"Of course." Jeonghan leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the beautiful man in front of him.

"Okay." Seungcheol settled into the hug, both of them breathing each other's scents.

****

Seungcheol's hands in his hair and on his waist and on his thighs was all Jeonghan could feel.

They two climbed into the backseat of the truck, much to Jeonghan's inner dismay that was quickly replaced with desire as Seungcheol pulled him into his lap.

They kissed hungrily, the desire that built up in both of them over the past few months finally allowed to erupt. Jeonghan moved so he could straddle the man below him comfortably, and Seungcheol smirked against his lips.

"You've done this before right?" He chuckled as he asked, but Jeonghan noticed the slight concern in his eyes.

Giving his own smirk, Jeonghan proudly replied. "Please, I've had admirers knocking at my door the second I announced I was gay."

Seungcheol hummed, an underlining arousal under it, and proceeded to leave light kisses along Jeonghan's jaw and down his neck. His sneaky hands managed to get under Jeonghan's shirt causing him to shiver slightly at the touch, and he quickly pulled the fabric over his head as per Seungcheol's silent request.

He threw the shirt and it landed halfway inside the bin of the car, Jeonghan wondered if Seungcheol could even estimate how much that piece of fabric actually cost.

Letting his own hands wander he began to unbutton Seungcheol's shirt, noticing the little stiches coming loose around the buttons, absently he made a mental note to gift him with some new shirts.

Seungcheol was kissing down his neck and marking his collarbones and Jeonghan moaned slightly, enjoying the way the man below him was visibly affected by it.

"Do you have–" He didn't need to finish, Seungcheol leaned over and pulled out lube and condoms from the pouch at the back of the front seat. "Ha."

When they were both naked Jeonghan gently pushed Seungcheol down to lay on his back, and turned around so his mouth was lined with Seungcheol's erection, and his own was right above Seungcheol's mouth.

Seungcheol, without any ceremony started sucking at the tip of Jeonghan's erection. Moaning, but not wanting to lose quite so quickly, Jeonghan did the same. Fortunately, his position had much more room to work and he slowly started taking him in more and more with every suck.

Seungcheol, the clever bastard, ran his hands down Jeonghan's sides, until they rested at Jeonghan's cheeks, where he squeezed and pulled them apart ever so slightly.

Jeonghan moaned around the dick in his mouth, and heard Seungcheol chuckle around his own.

With a dry finger, Seungcheol began to circle around Jeonghan's rim, making him shiver. Giving the base of Seungcheol's dick a squeeze, Jeonghan let it fall out of his mouth with a pop.

"Alright," He spoke through his hoarse throat. "Can we do this, please?" He turned to look at other man, who was looking amused by Jeonghan's sudden eagerness to keep things moving.

"Move forward a bit," Jeonghan did as told, allowing Seungcheol to sit up and lean against the door.

Coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube, he grabbed one of Jeonghan's cheeks and squeezed before pulling it aside slightly. His fingers started circling the rim again, and Jeonghan felt a shiver going through his body from the anticipation.

"You're so smooth here," Seungcheol's breath was hot on his skin, and Jeonghan moaned when the first finger finally breached him. "Do you shave?"

"Wax." Jeonghan continued to moan as Seungcheol eased the finger in and out slowly before adding a second.

Seungcheol hummed, and Jeonghan wanted to see his expression so badly. "Of course." He chuckled before adding a third finger and causing Jeonghan to moan even louder.

After some time of Seungcheol fingered him open, and Jeonghan absently rocking his hips back into it, Seungcheol pulled out and helped Jeonghan to maneuver around the cramped space until he was straddling Seungcheol's hips again.

After sliding down the condom and lining himself with Jeonghan's entrance, Seungcheol pushed upwards and entered him carefully.

Though it stung a bit, Jeonghan threw his head back and moaned, finally getting to feel full of Seungcheol.

When Seungcheol was fully buried in him he began to once again leave trails of kisses along Jeonghan's neck and up his jaw and settled down at his lips where he kissed him gently as Jeonghan adjusted to the feeling of being filled.

Finally, Jeonghan started to rock his hips and Seungcheol moved along with his rhythm, meeting him halfway as Jeonghan bounced.

It wasn't long before Jeonghan felt the heat building up in his stomach, and by the way Seungcheol was panting he was the same.

"S-seungcheol," He breathed between each precise hit in the right spot that had him moaning, the other understood his request somehow, and leaned in to kiss him as his free hand wrapped around Jeonghan's erection, helping him to cross the finish line.

Jeonghan came, his remains shooting unto himself and Seungcheol, who moaned when Jeonghan tightened around him. Jeonghan panted, and even though he had just came, arousal shot through him again when Seungcheol gathered the come on his fingers and brought them to Jeonghan's lips.

Jeonghan sucked eagerly, Seungcheol moaning at the sight, and before long he was coming too.

They laid there for a few moments, in bliss. Before the sticky mess got to them and Seungcheol pulled out wipes from the same place he had the lube and condoms.

"You came prepared, hu?" Jeonghan joked.

Seungcheol blushed, and he spluttered as he spoke. "No! no, of course not, that's not what I-"

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan shushed him with a finger to his lips, "I was kidding." He winked at him, and Seungcheol's blush grew a deeper shade of red but he smiled.

All in all, it was the best date Jeonghan had ever had, and he had dined atop the Eiffel Tower once, so that was saying something.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please let me know what you think :)  
> sorry for any mistakes but feel free to let me know and i'll fix them!!  
> can you recognize all the outfits? ;)
> 
> also feel free to say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeongcheolhoe) i'm there all the time lol


End file.
